


Cellists are murderers

by Drkaihusky



Series: Tshirts and tuxedos [5]
Category: Life Is Strange
Genre: 007.5, Badass Max, Bro Warren, Cellist!au, F/F, I know it's dark, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: 'Why is she always going after me? I'm just the cellist!'Or so she thought...





	1. Seven bullets for a piece of shit

Max groaned. The choir's soprano was glaring at her. What was her problem now?

'You're wearing the wrong attire!' She barked.

She sighed.

'Not really, I'm wearing the exact same thing as the other cellists.'

'But you are a female.'

Before Max could say something, Warren decided that the bitch was barking up the wrong tree.

'Max is a cellist. Cellists wear tuxedos.'

He glared at her, crossing his buff arms. He really became more ripped the last decade. He had to, if he wanted to play the big bass. The blonde raised an eyebrow and eyed him.

'Did you buy those together? You all look ridiculous... Ugh, this is why I hate performing with this orchestra, Nathan.' She adressed one of the male singers.

The dude rolled his eyes and greeted Warren. They both shook hands. He also shook Max's hand.

'As long as their performance lives up to our standards, I don't care how they look. Quit the chit-chat, Victoria.'

Max gave the guy a thankful nod. She walked towards her seat with her cello. She greeted the other cellists and the other two bass players. She arranged her sheets. There was a post it on one of them.

_Remember the mission._

_Seat 233 B row 28_

_Act IV climax_

_C._

Max sighed. Of course she remembered. She nodded at Warren. He sneaked her a device. One press on the button would kill the person on that seat. She stuck it on the back of her cello. The rest of the cellist gang gave her a thumbs up. All set. Max and the other cellists were part of a secret group of mercenary cellists. Warren was extra muscle just in case. Their informant had assigned them with the assasination of a drug dealer known to beattbe money out of his teenage "clients". The whole murder would be like a magic trick. The target would be shot by seven silenced guns, all remote controlled. Warren had even arranged a few random cellists to swipe the guns after the deed.

 

It was almost time for the moment. Max felt the gaze of a certain blonde on her. Max smirked at her. And then the climax fell and buttons were pressed. The crowd screamed. Max and the other musicians stopped playing. They all cleared from the stage in the chaos. The building was being evacuated. Max inwardly laughed. Idiots. Warren collected the devices. He sneaked them to another girl. Max recognized her. Her ear had this blue feathered earring. She had played with this cellist once. Warren loaded his base in his truck. Max wanted to load hers in it too, when she was grabbed. The blonde had grabbed her. Max wanted to die. What did she want now? Their eyes met. She looked scared.

'Can you ride with me? I'm scared.'

Max gave Warren a look. He shrugged. Max sighed.

'Just this once, but keep your snottu remarks to yourself.'

She followed the tall blonde to her car. She did have a nice ass. The cello barely fit in the car, but they managed to close the trunk somehow. The drive was awkward. Max stared at her.

'Is it true?'

'What?' Max asked.

'Is there really a gang of murderous cellists?'

Max laughed.

'What's that supposed to mean? What do you have against cellists?'

'Nothing!'

'Yeah right!'

'I swear!'

Max shook her head. This would be fun. 

'I like the cello.'

That was unexpected. Max looked at her.

'Me too. It's why I play it.'

'You look sexy when you do.'

'What?' Max asked.

'What?' Victoria counter-asked.

 

 

Max ended up spending the night intimately with the soprano. She did have some damn pipes. Her burner cell beeped. A message from the informant.

 

_New symphony._

_Arcadia Theatre_

_C._

 

Max smiled. This was so exciting. Warren probably fabricated how they were going to _orchestrate_ everything.


	2. A deadly picture to the pedophile

Max got dressed and made her way to leave the soprano's house.

'Where are you going?'

'Practice. We have another concert soon.'

'Can I come watch?'

Max smiled bitterly.

'We all wear the wrong attire.'

That must have stung. But Victoria didn't want to give up just yet.

'I'm sorry, I had to stay in character...'

Max just walked out. One night stands were all she could afford as a cellist like herself. She didn't want to drag Victoria into this. Max liked her. She was witty and had fire in her soul. But she couldn't... So she walked away. Warren had sent for another ride. She recognised Alyssa. They had went to the same conservatorium to become an elite musician. So she was a member too, huh. Nice... Max hugged her.

'Long night?' Alyssa asked, probably referring to Max's tired look.

'Yeah... But worth it.'

And she regretted leaving so much... But it was for a good cause. Years ago, murder would have been unthinkable to her. But a lot happened and she had seen the truth. Even Kate, defender of pure values, was part of this. They were a resistance. Police and army could kill and not go to prison. But criminals never got caught. So the feds closed a few eyes when it came to the cellists. They didn't have a name. They were no heroes. They were just cellists. And damn good ones. They left no trace. Sometimes, one of them got caught. But they disappeared in the end. And the theories all went cold.

 

_Tech guy_

_Play a Sol# after the third chorus._

_C._

 

Max knew this was a command-note. The other half of the team would finish the job. The target was a tech guy. Max tried to catch a glypse of him backstage.  Her eyes widened. Warren must've seen her tensing up.

'What is he doing here?' She muttered.

'Max? You ok?'

And Max wasn't. She wouldn't jeopardize the mission! But that man. He was... Warren placed a hand on her shoulder.

'I'll replace you. Alyssa will take you away ok? We can talk about it later.'

And then the lights went out. 

 

When Max woke up, she was in a bed. The room she was in is dark, but clean. It didn't seem to be familiar. She checked herself. No tuxedo. She searched the room. Nothing. And not in the wardrobe either. But there were jeans and a hooded sweater. She put them on. They were a little baggy, but it seemed fine enough. She went into the kitchen. She emptied the drawers and took their knives. There was a trench coat hanging off the coathanger. Max smirked. That gave her an idea. She meddled a bit with the coat and the drapes. She had no idea where she was and her clothes and cello were gone. And no sight of Warren or any other cellist. She needed to defend herself... She was busy sweeping the bathroom for razorblades when she heard noise. Someone had come inside the appartment. Max drew a knife and hid behind the corner. The footsteps came closer. Now! Max lurved forward and pressed the intruder to the wall.

'What the heck?!' 

She knew that voice.... She looked into a set of **very**  familiar eyes.

'What the hell are you doing here?!' Max growled.

'I **live**  here... I just returned from a sleepover at my parents' house. But why are **you**  here?'

Max cursed.

'I woke up here, I don't remember anything after I left your hotel room.'

Victoria frowned at that.

'Max, that was months ago.'

Months??? Well, sure, Victoria's hair was longer than she remembered... But how even...

'I don't understand...'

Max released her hold on the soprano.

'I'll make you a cup of tea... And then you can tell me why you attacked me with a knife.'

 

Victoria had frowned more and more the further Max explained. She didn't interrupt Max. She just waited till she was done.

'So... There **is**  a murderous cellist group...'

'Yes, not that I'm proud of it. We only kill those that are a threat prison can't resolve.'

'Why cellists?'

'Because it sounds so ridiculous people don't take the rumours serious.'

'How did you get involved in this? You look like you just got out of college... I mean, you're cute, but please...'

Max looked down and growled.

'Because enprisonment didn't protect the people I love.'

 

It was true... Even the informant had scars. Max remembered a time were the informant was her best friend. But some people just mean others harm. And there is a price to all actions.

'I am a murderer. But so are soldiers and policemen.' Max grumbled.

'They'd have to ruin them first.'

'They? What do you mean "they"?' Victoria asked.

'The government. The leaders of the world.'

And that's when the front door got kicked open.


End file.
